She's Not Here
by ebineez01
Summary: Jack goes looking for Gwen but finds Rhys instead. Starts with Rhys/Jack with a lead to Jack/Gwen and Rhys/Gwen


"She's not here," Rhys said impatiently as he opened the door to his wife's boss.

Jack raised his eyebrows a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

They stood there for a moment saying nothing; finally Rhys rolled his eyes and went to slam the door in Jack's face, surprised when it stopped short.

"I'll wait," Jack replied, a forced smile on his face as he held the door open.

Rhys stood blocking the doorway weighing his options. He wasn't scared of or particularly impressed by Jack Harkness - he could just tell him to fuck off and slam the door harder hopefully breaking something in the process if the arrogant prick tried to block it again – the thought bringing a smile to his lips. Then his thought process went that bit further imagining Jack out there looking for Gwen – a Gwen that was currently on the piss with her thoroughly immature, thoroughly amoral and thoroughly unattached mates...he moved back out of the way to let Harkness inside.

Jack stood for a moment eyes locked on Rhys' before brushing past him and into the small living room. "Huh..." he said under his breath, surprised that Rhys seemed to be comprised of alot more muscle than he'd ever given him credit for.

Rhys shook his head when the other man bumped into him as he swaggered past. _Like the fucking doorway's not wide enough...dickhead...what the hell does everyone see in this guy!? _

Jack stood with his hands buried deep in his pockets as he perused the grouping of photos on the mantel, lingering a little too long on a close-up of Gwen's face, flushed, smiling..._her wedding day..._

Stomping back into the kitchen Rhys loaded the whites into the washing machine doing his very best to ignore the man stood in his loungeroom. He sighed as his mothers forced manners got the better of him; getting to his feet he cleared his throat. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Jack turned to face him having heard him speak but not really knowing what he'd said. "I'm sorry?"

_You should be mate...for more things than you'll ever admit to. _"You want something to drink?"

He was about to ask for his usual water, but he hesitated looking back to the photo that had so caught his attention. "Got any whiskey?"

Rhys' eyebrows shot up. _You needn't think you're gettin' the good stuff mate! _ "How do you take it?" he asked instead.

Jack spun to face him a lewd grin on his face. "Anyway you wanna give it..."

Rhys promptly choked on the coffee he was currently trying to swallow, the colour rising in his cheeks as Jack chuckled turning back to the photos. "Wanker..."

Jack's grin widened, a thought he'd honestly never had before crash landing fully formed in his mind. "Huh..." he said for the second time in ten minutes.

_It's gotta be the coat, _he decided, his eyes following the sway of it as he watched him saunter around his loungeroom. His hand jerked, spilling the amber liquid he was pouring when Jack suddenly turned to face him.

He missed nothing; and Rhys' reaction when he'd caught him watching him set sirens whaling.

_What the hell was that!? _His mind screamed as he mopped up the spilt liquor. He looked back up at his unexpected guest, his already racing heart leaping into his throat at the look he now saw aimed at him. _So this is how those antelope on the Discovery Channel feel..._

Jack felt the low rumble in his chest at Rhys' 'deer in the headlights' look, but knowing at the same time he'd have to make the other man come to him; he tore his eyes away in an effort to get Rhys to relax a little. Slowly he moved to the couch settling in the middle of it – getting Rhys to bring him his drink seemed as good a place to start as any.

Grabbing a fresh glass Rhys tried again to pour Captain Jack Harkness a drink, feeling a little relieved that the man was sitting still in one place. He tried for casual indifference as he walked over to where he sat, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to get the image of Harkness' eyes on him out of his head.

He'd played this game so many many times before; he kept his eyes on the floor until Rhys stood before him. Lifting his head slowly he brought his eyes up to Rhys' keeping them locked there as he reached out to take the glass from him wrapping his hand around Rhys' deliberately prolonging the process. He smiled to himself when the other man made no move to release the glass and reclaim his hand; seeing the thoughts flicker across his face he tilted his head narrowing his eyes slightly.

Rhys couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening to him...this guy he couldn't even stand to be around most of the time...what the hell was happening to him!? Seeming to suddenly realise that they were practically holding hands he jerked his hand back pulling the glass from both their hands. "Shit!"

By reflex they both dived for the glass, Rhys finding himself in much closer contact with Jack Harkness than he would've liked. Or so he thought up until about fifteen minutes ago. He swallowed feeling Jack's warm breath on his cheek; he kept his head down trying desperately to get his own breathing under control.

Jack's head spun a little as he breathed in a scent that was somehow familiar yet so foreign; his fingertips found Rhys' wrist, his eyes closing to take in Gwen's soap on his skin. His lips parted slightly his breathing getting deeper, his thumb starting to make slow circles on the inside of his wrist – surprised at the slight giddiness he was feeling realising that Rhys wasn't pulling away.

"What..."

Tightening his grip Jack crushed his lips to Rhys' cutting short any unnecessary questions.

Through a quickly descending veil of want and need Rhys had the vague sensation that he was doing something he would usually strongly object to; not that he had a problem with guys who liked other guys – he was a twenty-first century guy after all – it's just he never thought _he_ liked other guys. In direct opposition to this thought however his free hand moved to the back of Jack's neck, his lips opening to him as his treacherous body moved closer.

Jack knew she was there even before he heard the slight gasp as she entered the room, his senses being always alert to every fibre of her being; not breaking the kiss he opened his eyes in time to see her turn and leave the flat. Returning all his attention to the man before him he slid his right hand along Rhys' jean clad thigh to grip his hip not relinquishing the hold he had on his wrist. Bringing his hand up to caress the back of his neck he pulled back a little looking into Rhys' clouded eyes; he rested his forehead against Rhys' for a moment pulling away gently when he moved to kiss him again. A frown creased his face and Jack smiled.

"What..."

He traced his thumb across those soft, slightly swollen lips. "I think I'd better go," he whispered.

"But..."

Jack stood placing his hand on Rhys' shoulder where he still knelt on the floor; feeling him shift Jack looked down at him letting him know he hadn't been trying to make a fool of him, letting him see the desire he truly felt.

Rhys let out a long breath as he sat on the floor hearing the door close behind him as Jack Harkness left. "Holy fucking shit..." he groaned as he let his head fall forward to rest on his arms on the lounge. "I just snogged Jack Harkness..."

Jack stopped to breath in the cool night air before he got into the SUV; he looked up at the night sky a smile on his lips secure in the knowledge Rhys wasn't the only one he'd hooked tonight.


End file.
